


Night out

by Guess_im_the_foot_guy



Series: Benrey + Gordon sittin' in a tree [6]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Half-Life
Genre: Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Footsie, M/M, discussing trauma and therapy and whatnot, gnc beny, i guess the best tag is, sorry for this little bit of nothing lmao, specifically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guess_im_the_foot_guy/pseuds/Guess_im_the_foot_guy
Summary: Gordon and Benrey go on a dateJust a little fluffy bit of nothing- more serious + sfw relationship development to come later
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Series: Benrey + Gordon sittin' in a tree [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800958
Comments: 76
Kudos: 261





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one has all the adult content, and the second chapter is totally sfw- so if someone gets to this point who for whatever reason doesn't care for the adult content, you can summarize this chapter as "Gordon and Benrey go on a date and then boink and then Benrey stays the night" and that's all u need to know

“Goordon.” 

Gordon looked up to where Benrey had called from the bathroom. This was, depending on definitions, either their 7th, 4th or 2nd real date, and Gordon had been ready half an hour early out of mild nerves. He was currently pacing around in the living room. “Yeah?” 

“How, uh-” There was some rustling. Gordon waited. “How gay is this bar?” 

“Uh. How... Gay? They have regular drag shows I guess. That help?” 

“Oh dope.”

After the incredibly bland nonanswer, Benrey finally stepped into view and struck a dead-eyed pinup pose against the doorframe. 

Gordon looked at him. Then he looked at him again. 

“Oh, that’s _fine_ . I mean. That’ll _be_ fine.” 

Benrey’s reason for concern was now clear- he was in a skirt. It wasn’t... It wasn’t a _weird_ one or anything, Gordon told himself- vertically striped black and white and made of some flippy fabric, pleated and fluttering just above his knees. That wasn’t weird. It wasn’t weird anyway, Gordon told himself sternly. But his face heated up nevertheless, and he couldn’t seem to take his eyes away. He just- he just hadn’t thought Benrey was the type, that was all. He’d rarely seen him in anything but his uniform or casual clothes that were basically pajamas.

Gordon looked at him a third time.

“Is that my shirt?”

“Yeeap.”

Sure enough, one of Gordon’s old NiN shirts was tucked into the skirt in question. He hadn’t thought of Benrey as stylish in any way shape or form, but that was… maybe really cute. Possibly. He was also wearing black knit socks that sort of fell down a little, but in an intentional looking way. What was the term for that- slouchy? 

He was only able to shake himself out of it when Benrey continued to listlessly strike poses and reminded him that he was well aware of the staring. 

“Stealing? You?” Gordon managed. “Didn’t think that was your thing, man.”

“...Boyfriend shirt.” Benrey said by way of answer. “Gotta steal it, that’s the point bro.”

Gordon, to his embarrassment, blushed instead of responding cleverly in any way- brain sticking to the word ‘boyfriend’ immediately and not letting go. _Don’t think anything of that, Gordon._

He wasn’t possessive. He wasn’t. He wanted no part of Benrey, nothing at all. Certainly not this image of him posing lazily in the doorway in Gordon’s clothes. He definitely wasn’t panting for Benrey to be such a fixture in his life that he knew where things were, and could just take them to wear without asking, and for Gordon not to mind-

...No. No sir.

Benrey just stared back at him through this little crisis. “You like it?”

Gordon coughed, trying to kick his brain back in action. 

“Yeah- yep! Gordon like just fine. It’s… you look cute.” 

Benrey didn’t respond, but Gordon knew him well enough by now to catch the way he played with the hem of his skirt as pleasure from the statement. His heart pitter-pattered embarrassingly about it. 

He cleared his throat resolutely, unsettled by how much he liked this whole thing, and adjusted his tie. 

“Ok! Ok. Uh, ready to go?” 

  
  


Gordon held the door to the car open for Benrey when they were outside, something he didn’t even notice until after he’d done it.

Benrey took it in stride, though, getting in without even blinking. 

“Thanks-wow. Gentleman today, huh.”

“Don’t mention it.” Gordon said, in a tone that screamed “ _Please_ don’t mention it”, as he put the key in the ignition.

\----

Benrey looked around the bar as soon as they entered, eager to assuage the nervousness that had grown during the entire car ride every time he looked at Gordon’s clothes and was currently clawing the hell out of his stomach.

He was pleasantly surprised. It wasn’t a flashy place, but he didn’t have to look far to see people in similar attire to him, and some even more fem and/or much more sexy- a latex skirt or two, even. His shoulders relaxed more and more in increments as they walked further in, although he still closely trailed Gordon. He wasn’t the odd one out at all!

In fact, he thought, looking up at Gordon, _he_ might be more out of place, actually. He actually looked a little… Benrey struggled to find a word besides ‘straight’, for the place. Nerdy, maybe. His shirt was a short sleeved button-up covered in planets and stars, and his shorts were khaki of all things, ending halfway down his thighs. He was even wearing a light jacket for some ungodly reason, although it wasn’t nearly cold enough to warrant it.

He looked a little like a Physics teacher, if Benrey was being honest with himself. But he was far from minding. Gordon’s nerd-aura was perceivable at even the barest of glances- if that had bothered Benrey it’d have bothered him long ago. 

Actually, if you grilled him about it enough, he’d probably admit he liked it. 

And there was a certain portion of Gordon’s outfit tonight that wasn’t dorky at all. Benrey was embarrassed as hell to think so; some part of him felt like a perverted creep to even notice so intently. But Gordon had new shoes- sandals. They looked expensive, made of nice leather even if they were almost flip-flops in shape. It suited him, although he’d have to be hard pressed to admit it out loud. 

Most appealing (and embarrassing) of all was how easy it looked to take them off. All one would have to do was slip off that little ankle strap to leave him bare. 

He mentally took an eraser to the “bare for kisses” part of that thought, and looked up at the Bar menu instead. They’d arrived, and while he hadn’t been paying attention, he could guess that Gordon would probably want him to tell him his order soon. 

Well, he hoped Gordon would ask. Benrey wasn’t one to play into gender roles or anything- generally he agreed with Bubby on that front. But it was... nice having a guy buy you a drink. Benrey felt a weird sense of pleasure when he was asked what he wanted so that his date could relay it to the bartender, unfolding his wallet as he spoke. It made no sense, and wasn’t efficient, and was one of the bizarre human behaviors that filled him with an addictive sense of being wanted.

A hand alighted softly on his shoulder to get his attention. Gordon.

“What’do you wanna drink?” 

Benrey’s stomach flipped in celebration, and then he realized he’d forgotten to pick.

“Uhhhhh. Pink.” 

“Pink what?” Gordon tilted his head. “I'm not a mind reader, come on, man.” 

“Cider.” Benrey said decisively- ‘hard cider’ had been his old emergency order anyway, even if he’d never had the trendy rosé shit in particular before. That part didn’t really matter, though- he figured one, that there was only so much you could fuck up cider, and two, if something was cute, that more or less made up for it tasting bad anyway. And he’d liked joking about it.

Gordon was squinting at the menu. “Rosé? Isn’t that a wine, man?.” 

Benrey ignored his hesitation. “Yeah that’s the one. Puttin’ that PhD to work, huh.” 

“Alright alright, It’s ok man. No judgement here, ok? Rosé cider comin’ right up.”

Gordon punched him lightly on the arm and went to order. Benrey tried not to be embarrassed that he’d been so easily clocked as embarrassed when he'd said that. Gordon was really catching on to his speech habits, and it was a weird thing to think about. So instead he savored the sight of him pulling out his billfold from his back pocket and turning to the bartender to talk so that Benrey didn’t have to, before he turned to look out at the rest of the establishment again. 

The dance floor bustled, but it definitely wasn’t the busiest place in town. Benrey could have told you that Gordon wouldn’t be the guy for that scene already, though. It was just a little bit jenk, and that was what Benrey preferred himself, anyway. He didn’t go for expensive places. Even if a rich guy could fund his night, he would still be uncomfortable. 

Internally, he sighed. The more he learned about Gordon, the better he seemed. It wasn’t fair.

As if summoned, Gordon bumped into him gently with his elbow to get his attention, a drink in each hand. He’d succeeded in getting the right drink for Benrey, and Gordon himself had something brown in a glass that Benrey wasn’t especially interested in.

He took his drink and turned around, looking for a good place to sit. He’d already decided on a booth. To his happiness, Gordon seemed to have the same idea, and followed him obediently. 

  
  


“Hey-” Gordon said abruptly when they’d both sat down. “How are you- uh, holding up, man?”

“Huh?” Benrey said, mostly out of confusion over the suddenness of the statement. 

Gordon sighed and smacked himself lightly on the head. “Ah, shit. Sorry man, I meant to like, lead up more before saying this. Put some normal conversation in there. But I mean like.” He made a little gesture that Benrey didn’t understand at all. “You know?”

“What?” 

Gordon sighed. “ _Are you ok_ , Benrey! I’m asking if you’re ok! You went through just as much shit as the rest of us did. Or, uh, more to be honest. I didn’t actually die, after all. And- and I can’t stop worrying about, it so I had this whole plan to talk to you about it finally and stuff..”

Benrey hadn’t realized that Gordon was thinking about that. He wondered how long he’d been planning this, feeling a blush rising in his cheeks.

Gordon seemed to take the silence as a bad sign and smoothed his hair back nervously. “Ah, fuck. Sorry- I probably shouldn’t have brought up the whole dying thing actually.” 

Benrey cut him off with a little reassuring wave. “Nah man, that’s ok. I’m all... over it already. Things happen.” 

“Things like _death_?” Gordon insisted.

“Gamers don’t die- we uh, respawn.” Benrey tried, and when Gordon’s frown didn’t loosen much at the joke, added “Really, it’s no big. I promise.” 

“But what about, like… mentally, I guess? That shit sounds damaging even if you.” He made a face. “Respawned.”

Benrey looked thoughtful. “Mm. It kinda sucked ass that I didn’t get any days off before I had to come back I guess.” 

Gordon scowled. “No fucking kidding. I kind of can’t believe that you have to keep working there at all to be honest.”

Benrey shrugged elaborately. “Eh. I was the, um, troublemaker, right? And they still didn’t, like, fire me so that’s- That’s good I think.” He took another sip before continuing. “And uh- get’ta keep all my benefits even with the whole. Part time.” 

A desire for a new job with health insurance he could give to a spouse suddenly pinged around in the back of Gordon’s brain. A scarce second afterwards, he realized the implications of what that required, and shook his head to clear them out. Pests. 

“Well- you have to get some kind of- Not to be invasive or anything but, like... you can get counseling, right?” He waved his hands around a little, nervously. “I mean, I sure am, and like... you know that of course, but. I haven’t _heard_ about it from you one way or another, so…” he trailed off, embarrassed. “So I’m asking, I guess.” 

Benrey drank some cider thoughtfully. “Uh- I dunno, I don’t think so.” 

“Would you go if you could?” 

Benrey looked even more thoughtful for a second. 

“Hmmmmmmuh….. Yeah, probably. Doesn’t matter though right?”

“Shit, Benrey.” Gordon started, unable to help himself. “I mean, we’re in different departments and all, but surely our benefits can’t be that different, right? Maybe you can call in or something and see what you can get.” 

Benrey just shrugged. Gordon felt a little bad for bringing it up, but at least he had more insights about his mind now. 

“Or I could call, too.” he offered on impulse. He immediately felt embarrassed at the possibility that he was being way too familiar, or taking too many liberties with Benrey's life, but didn't let himself take it back before getting an answer, at least.

Benrey looked up keenly. “Wha? Call _for_ me?” 

“Yeah, if you want me to, man. I totally wouldn’t mind. You’ve definitely done a lot for _me_ lately, after all.”

"Weed." 

"Not just the weed." 

Benrey looked taken aback for a moment before breaking into a smile. “Well shit, if you want to I won’t- won’t say don’t. Sure.”

Gordon nodded firmly. “Then consider it done, man. We’ll worry about the details later, though. This is a date after all.” 

He considered Benrey and how he was fiddling with his skirt again. It looked like it was probably happy fiddling, but he wasn’t certain.

“You feeling nervous about… this place, still?” He stuttered over whether to say ‘outfit’ or ‘skirt’ directly, and ended up managing neither in the end. 

\---

“Nah, I feel better about it now.” Benrey took a sip of his pink cider, feeling especially gay and content, actually, in the wake of Gordon buying him a drink and offering to help him with health insurance bullshit to boot. He relaxed a little in his chair, sure to spread his legs in a completely un-ladylike way. “Look better too.” 

Gordon’s eyebrows squinched together in confusion. “...Than me?” 

“Yeah bro.” 

Gordon snorted a surprised laugh. “Wow, that’s cold, man. I thought you liked this shirt!” 

He did, but that was beside the point at the moment. “I didn’t know how gay this place was. And your uh, outfit threw me off about it. That’s why I’m nervous. Your fault.”

Gordon looked predictably offended by the mild ribbing. He scoffed. “My _outfit_ made you worry that this place wouldn’t have the vibe for an- uh, a skirt?”

“I mean you are in khakis mister uh, uncle kracker lookin’ ass.”

Gordon interrupted his own offense by laughing from his belly the way he did when especially taken aback by some nonsense Benrey’d just said. The sound made Benrey feel warmer than the cider was. 

Then, Gordon paused for a moment- pillowing his head on one hand and sipping at whatever he was drinking. Thinking about something, by the looks of it. The lull in conversation lasted long enough that Benrey was just about to ask what was up, when he was suddenly distracted himself by a soft touch on his leg. 

For a millisecond he was confused, but the ‘stupid lovesick fetishist’ division of his brain quickly alerted him that, yes, no matter how unlikely it may seem, that was definitely Gordon. Gordon’s sweet little foot, specifically- and currently divested of the shoes that Benrey had been so embarrassed to find sexy earlier. Apparently though, his instinct about them and their ease of removal was correct. Gordon’s right sandal must be somewhere on the floor, because currently that bare foot was definitely, absolutely brushing against the inside of Benrey’s leg- and up it. 

At this realization Benrey felt an immediate wave of arousal sweep up through him- so hot and urgent it almost felt like shame. The feeling moved a lot faster than his thoughts could. It took his brain a second to catch up to the situation, and to be absolutely certain that what he thought was happening was happening. 

It was. Gordon was playing footsie with him. What felt like very pointedly sexy footsie. In public.

Benrey looked up, searching for Gordon’s face and hopefully, with it, some answers. Gordon was already looking at him, so it wasn’t hard. When their eyes met, he smiled in the too-pleasant and slightly smug way that meant Benrey was in for it. He’d hooked his foot around the back of Benrey’s knee and paused- human heat bleeding into the delicate skin there. His eyes were dark. Benrey couldn’t manage to smile back, not really- his face had joined his brain in being slow and stupid. But he tried. 

“Uh-”

“DVD?” Was all Gordon said. 

Benrey’s mouth went dry, all his questions answered by the lone word. He shook his head vigorously while he tried to respond. 

“No-nope. Bluray. Bluest- there’s not even a DVD in this store bro.”

“Great.” Gordon’s smile became less seductive and more genuine. It made Benrey’s stomach thrill twice as much. He loved that smile. He had had literally no idea Gordon had ever thought about something like this.

But that didn’t make the feeling of Gordon’s foot working his way up from his knee now that he had permission to do so any less shocking.

Sure, they were in a bar- it was a very adult establishment, and the whole place was dark as pitch to boot. But Benrey still felt a swirly, disorienting mixture of instinctual excitement and learned nervousness that this was happening to him right now as he felt the pads of Gordon’s toes press on the inside of his thigh. He felt like someone would appear out of nowhere and tell him off, somehow- would realize his perversion. Despite his anxious thoughts, though, his legs opened wider automatically as Gordon moved his foot up some more. His body was ahead of his head again.

Not that his head disagreed, really. That cute little foot was now officially on his upper thigh, right up his skirt- he’d be able to tell that Benrey wasn’t wearing boxer-briefs by now. He wondered if Gordon would guess he was wearing panties tonight. He was already embarrassingly hard because of the thought. 

Benrey wasn’t sure if he wanted to curse the fact that feeling ashamed never managed to kill any of his boners or not at the moment. Sure, he felt a little faint over his own impropriety. But at the moment, even with his face burning in shame… he was starting to think he might really like this situation. It was humiliatingly public, but somehow that made it feel almost more intimate, in a way. What a secret to share- the reality of what they were doing a silent knowledge just between them. The usual thrill of happy disbelief he felt whenever Gordon willingly indulged his fetish was just a bonus. 

He leaned carefully onto the table with one elbow, trying to pretend he wasn’t moving to give Gordon the most access he could, and downed a good portion of his cider. God- Gordon’s skin was so warm. 

“Hey- did Tommy invite you over? For his next movie marathon, I mean.” Gordon’s voice was just a little too deliberately casual when he spoke again.

“UHhh- uh, yeah. I’m goin’.” Benrey booted his brain into action to respond. It felt a little twilight-zone to still just be talking despite what was going on under the table, but he tried to meet Gordon’s tone.

“It’s always a good- uh. Good, fun time.” 

“You want a ride so you don’t have to take public transport? I know it’s like, a super inconveniently long trip there by bus.” 

Gordon punctuated his mundane words by officially shifting up to press Benrey’s dick underfoot. Benrey made a little strangled noise that he hoped wasn’t technically a squeal, face burning. The only sign Gordon gave above-table that he’d just found Benrey’s already rock-hard cock (and the probably-unmistakable lace covering it) was a slow widening of his smile. Anyone looking at him could probably tell he was trouble by that look alone- Benrey hoped they wouldn’t be able to guess why.

He tried not to squeak when he spoke, something made much more difficult by Gordon pressing the ball of his foot up his length. “Um. That sounds, cool. Yes? Please, yeah, for sure.”

“I’ll pick you up sometime in the afternoon then, probably. Time’s not decided yet I think.” 

“Oh- Saturday, yeah? I’ll have to see if I, um. Work then.” Gordon found the bulge of his balls where they were tucked into his panties and kneaded them just a little too hard with his toes. “Sh- uh. Should we bring sum’n?...”

Benrey’s voice petered out. Gordon gave him a little smile that would be reassuring if he didn’t then continue to press and rub his foot firmly as he could against Benrey’s shaft again anyway. The table was big enough that he couldn’t get the whole of his foot pressed against him. Benrey would mourn that more, but if he was able to do everything he wanted to do, Benrey had a feeling that Gordon would have had him a lot more unraveled by now- and he was already pretty damn unraveled. So maybe it was for the best.

“Well, I don't know. We’ll have to plan it so you can take off work anyway, so… what is that, two weeks?”

Gordon kept talking, but Benrey wasn’t listening much- he didn’t think he could be blamed when he was currently being tortured so skillfully by Gordon’s foot. He could barely keep from moving against it- the muscles of his thighs tensed in rolling waves as his body instinctively tried to hump into the touches that, electric as they were, weren't quite enough, just to relieve the pressure some. All around him were people talking and dancing, unaware of his current state. It was absolutely necessary to be stoic right now, to not give anything away, and Benrey was a little dizzy with the effort. His whole belly was hot. Thinking with his dick at least, he wanted more. He wanted to come. 

But… here? He couldn’t, surely. The image of him making some kind of noise when he did that attracted attention popped into his brain, and his cheeks burned.

Abruptly, he realized they weren’t actually talking anymore. His face had to be as red as a beet as he realized he was being scrutinized in silence, but he couldn’t break eye contact with Gordon; the knowledge that he was seeing all the involuntary spasms in Benrey’s expression as he gave him a footjob under the table was too arousing. In fact, the situation was so batshit that he felt like Gordon’s attempts were overcoming the barrier of not having enough stimulation to come like this under normal circumstances.

No, they definitely were. Each rubbing press of the ball of his foot and his sweet little toes against Benrey’s aching dick caused a slightly stronger wave of pleasure to shoot up his length and settle in his stomach, made him leak more, made the growing heat inside him _tighten_ more. 

He _was_ going to come, he realized- right here at this table in this slightly seedy club. The thought alone was almost enough to make it happen. 

“Gordon.” He said, urgently, trying to communicate this fact in case he somehow hadn’t caught on. 

“Hm? You almost finished?” Gordon said. His tone was mischievous, but that washed over Benrey in his current state. 

Benrey nodded feverishly. “Yeah- uh. Yeah, I am.” 

“Alright! I’ll go get you another. Rosé cider, right?” 

And before Benrey could realize what he was asking, much less answer, the pressure on his cock disappeared altogether as Gordon slipped his sandal back on and left for the bar.

  
  


Benrey could only close his eyes. That man. 

They’d talked a while ago about how he liked things...like this. That he didn’t like to be distracted when he was pleasing a guy, and how it made things feel better when he finally got his too, if he had to wait until then. He’d given in pretty easily when questioned about it- it wasn’t like it wasn’t sort of obvious that he was doing it whenever they had sex, after all. 

And… Gordon hadn’t just taken it well. He’d taken it and ran, apparently. 

Benrey wasn’t even angry about it. Any irritation he might have felt was currently overwhelmed by that realization, and a fluttery feeling of luckiness that was persistent enough to make it known even when he was nursing an aching hard-on. 

He tried to clear his mind a little, and use his respite from the torture at Gordon’s hands (well. Not hands.) to look around nervously. 

He didn’t catch any judgmental nor lecherous gaze, and he was glad- horny or not. The place was a little busier now than when they’d arrived, if anything- which was very good for him. He wondered if Gordon would notice. He wondered if Gordon would use that to be even more forward. 

He shook his head like he could physically dislodge those thoughts and drained the last of his drink. It hadn’t really been particularly empty, actually- but that wasn’t the point of Gordon getting up, after all. The thought made him blush harder.

He breathed slowly, counting, and tensed and untensed his legs, and used all his patented ‘calm down’ tricks. By the time Gordon returned, he’d come back down some from the edge, although it wasn’t nearly as much as he’d like. Still being on-display-not-display like this was too exciting. He took his drink with a little smile that he hoped was more endearing than embarrassing and drained about a third of it right away. 

Gordon had a different drink this time- it was pink too. He set it down and settled down again, and Benrey tried not to notice the deliberate movements he made as he did that may or may not be slipping out of a shoe. He didn’t notice those at all, nope.

“How you holding up?” Gordon said, so casually it made Benrey blink. 

“Huh?” Did he mean overall again? That didn’t seem appropriate conversation for their current situation.

“Still good with- uh, this?” Gordon elaborated, as if he could read Benrey’s confused mind.

“Oh shit right. Uh, dvd.” Gordon looked alarmed- Benrey realized the confusion and quickly cut him off before he could speak. “I mean not dvd. The word is dvd but I’m not saying it. Bluray still. I’m good bro.” he stammered. 

Gordon relaxed again, taking a drink. “Man, don’t scare me like that.” 

"Sorry."

And then, just like that, a warm foot landed in his lap again.

Benrey couldn’t stop himself from jumping a little, but quickly recovered. He leaned back himself, too, not because he was at all relaxed, but to give Gordon more access. To say he was eager for his touch again was an understatement, but at this point he felt like it was earned. 

They continued for a while like that, Gordon doing most of the talking while he worked Benrey over. Benrey was in a little bit of a fog, but he felt like Gordon wouldn’t be mad if he didn’t really remember what they were talking about later. He was too focused on the feelings- getting intense much much more quickly now that he’d already been on the edge once. He couldn’t really offer much more than an occasional “Uhuh” or vague “Huh?”, but Gordon seemed to expect that, and clearly didn’t expect much from him in the way of intelligent conversation. 

Before long what had been pure pleasure was starting to yield somewhat to the feeling of inevitability growing in Benrey’s gut. His mouth was dry with excitement near panic, alcohol, and plain old exertion. He was still focused on preventing his legs from snapping closed from the sensation, or from whining loudly enough for anyone to hear- but none of that was going to keep him off of the edge, especially when Gordon wanted to push him over it.

Gordon, of course, was still massaging him, movements as firm and relentless as they could be without being noticeable. Hopefully. He was leaning a little over the table now, too, gaze dark and predatory.

He was still speaking, and moving his hands around as if it were an ordinary conversation. But his words didn't match his hands. At some point, whatever small talk he was making had changed to open dirty talk. 

He was rambling a little, but his voice was soft and loving even while strained with desire. It was cheesily indulgent in the way Gordon only got when the power had completely gone to his head. It would probably sound silly if he ever heard it while they weren't having sex; Benrey thought faintly. But he never had, and the words and the tone went straight to his dick unimpeded.

"Oh, man. Look at you- letting me play with you in public like this. You didn’t even hesitate about it. Hey, tell me- did you ever think about this before; did you want it? Or was it a surprise, and you just went along with me this easily anyway?”

“W-” Benrey’s mouth was too dry to ask ‘what’ properly, so he took a sip of cider with trembling hands, managing with great difficulty not to spill it all over himself. “Uh, Yeah. No. I’d thought about this sorta thing. I’guess. But not….uh, shit. Not _you_ doin’ it though.” 

“You like that I am?” 

That much was obvious, but Benrey got the feeling Gordon just wanted to make him say it. He swallowed roughly a few times, trying to give him what he wanted.

“Yeah uh, maaaybe yes?”

“Maybe yes?”

Gordon pressed his foot to Benrey’s crotch and held it there, slotting his cock between his first and second toe. Benrey was too big. He could feel Gordon stretching out as much as he could, but he still didn’t really fit- he couldn’t quite grip him even with his shaft pressed as firmly as he could to the soft webbing of skin there. The realization didn’t help with his composure.

“D- um, def-finitely yes.” 

Gordon pressed a little harder, smile growing into a downright leer before he let up and started moving again. The contact from under the table was still just a little too light, teasing, almost unbearable. But it was more than enough at the moment, apparently.

Gordon’s eyes were boring into him. “You really like my feet, huh?”

It sounded like a genuine question. Benrey had never felt like more of a pervert. He nodded weakly, not trusting his voice anymore. He wondered if Gordon could feel his heartbeat pulsing in his sex as clearly as he could.

"You like my feet so much you're going to come right here at the table?" 

Benrey did, and Benrey was. He bit down on a whine that he couldn't seem to make into a coherent warning about that, in case Gordon didn't mean it. 

But Gordon just leaned in farther, mercilessly rubbing Benrey's stiff cock with the ball of his foot and his toes. He looked away from him, and for a second Benrey was confused. But then he realized Gordon was looking out at the rest of the bar, bracketing Benrey in a little with his shoulder. His voice was almost a whisper when he spoke again- less indulgent and more openly hungry now.

"It's ok baby, you don't have to answer. I know you are. It's ok, I got you. You can. No one's looking, ok? I got you." 

The permission, whispered like that, and the stimulation, and the embarrassment mixed with the thrill in his belly, were more than enough to undo him. 

Benrey gave in. He pillowed his head in his arms, hiding, because he couldn't keep his expression in control anymore, and bit his forearm because he was worried he couldn't control his voice, either. Even still he was unable to keep from shaking and making a little noise in his throat as the waves of pleasure finally grew strong enough to overflow, belly clenching as he came in his clothes in front of god and everybody. 

The orgasm was a long, drawn out one. He spilled in slow pulses into his cute panties, Gordon’s talented ministrations egging him on; and even though they’d long since been soaked already from his precum it still felt unbearably dirty. 

When he was done he just laid there for a second, still twitching a little and the insides of his thighs now sticky and wet. 

When he felt like he could move more normally, he unclenched his jaw from his forearm and assessed the damage. Luckily, he’d not broken skin, but he’d still left sore red imprints in it from the force of his bite.

Gordon was silent, even when Benrey finally looked up at him again to see what the hell was up. His expression took Benrey by surprise when he did. He hadn’t expected him to look so… affected. He must’ve turned to look at Benrey at some point. The corny but lovable dominant persona he tended to put on when they got kinky had faded into flustered shock, his mouth slack to the point of being slightly open. He was staring at the place where Benrey’s midsection was first hidden by the table like if he looked hard enough he could see the mess he’d made, and that Gordon had no doubt felt underfoot.

After a silent moment, Gordon took a deep breath and closed his eyes before reaching down and adjusting himself in what felt like a more obvious way than everything Benrey had just been doing. Even as wrung out as he was, the needy tenseness in Gordon’s expression as he did still made excitement flutter in Benrey’s chest.

After another beat, he took off his jacket and tossed it to Benrey over the table before moving to put his shoe back on. Benrey caught it with slight surprise. He wondered idly if that’s why Gordon had worn it. He wondered how much he’d planned this.

Gordon stood. His expression was strained and his erection was still visible if you were looking, but there was a lot worse going on in this club at the moment, to be honest.

“I’m-” His voice was rough enough to make Benrey blush. He cleared his throat. 

“I’m gonna pay, ok? Get ready to go.”

Gordon’s tone had clearly said “Get ready to go as soon as humanly possible”. Benrey started trying to arrange the jacket around his waist in a way that would at least sort of hide the embarrassing wet spot on his skirt. If only it were ALL black, he thought morosely. He wasn’t sure if it were worse or better that he kind of looked like he’d wet himself. 

  
  


He wasn’t sure how Gordon’s interaction with the cashier had gone, but when he returned Benrey was already getting up, jacket being used to the fullest concealing potential he could manage. 

“Got your stuff?” He said, but he was already taking Benrey lightly by the arm. Benrey did, so he nodded- and handed Gordon the keys he’d left on the table to boot. 

“Do you?” 

Gordon laughed a little as he took them and started steering them both hurriedly towards the door, but the sound was still tight. Benrey wanted to make him come so badly he could almost jump him right here.

“Shut up, man. You should be thanking me or something here.” 

“Thank you for the footjob, Gordon.” Benrey said immediately, just to feel Gordon’s hand tighten on his arm and see the way his jaw clenched. 

He was learning a thing or two, too.

  
  


As fun as that was, however, he felt like he should wait before continuing their conversation. Gordon all but steered him bodily from the bar. When they were safely outside, Benrey spoke at a more normal volume.

“Damn, Freeman. You’re a freak. Didn’t know.”

Gordon snorted a little. “I’m blaming my indiscretion on that skirt you’re wearing. That kind of access is too tempting when I’ve been thinking about this for so long.”

“Wh- You’ve been thinking about this? Perv.”

Gordon eyed him nervously in a way that wasn’t really sneaky at all, but looked like he might at least be trying to be. 

“Hey- I- ...Yes, ok? Yeah, maybe I have. You got a problem with that?” 

“Naw, I’m flattered. But you know Freeman. Outfit isn’t consent. Kinda fucked up to blame the skirt.”

“Hey! Don’t even try to tell me you didn’t **whole** heartedly consent to that whole thing, man.” 

Benrey shrugged a little. “Got me there.”

Gordon leaned in more, shoving his hands in his pockets and smiling like the ‘perv’ he was just then. “You should really close your legs when dressed like that, you know...” 

“‘Y' kinda fucked up there then. I think you just uh, trained me not to.”  
  


Gordon laughed with his whole belly and pulled Benrey in with a warm hand over his shoulder. Benrey waited until he was tucked nice and close before piping up again, aiming for maximum mischief. 

“Sooooo. Should I suck you off in the car or wait until we get home?” 

The way Gordon jumped before gripping him even tighter made him laugh, even if it was also honestly hot. When they reached the car, Gordon went for the back seats, not the front. He started all but pushing Benrey in. “I want to see the underwear you’re wearing, first of all.” 

“Huh? Oh, sure. Car bj then? Yeah?” Benrey asked cheekily as Gordon all but shoved him ass-first onto the seat. 

Gordon followed right after him instead of responding to the question right away, which Benrey didn’t mind at all. When he’d crawled into his lap, already playing with the hem of his skirt, he looked up to look him right in the eye. Benrey could feel his still more-or-less unflagging erection pressed to his thigh, and his hot human breath against his neck.

This close he could whisper for real. “How about both?”

“Yo that works.” Benrey managed before getting kissed into oblivion.

They got home quite a bit later, and this time, Benrey did stay the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even more of a nothing, pure fluff, sorry
> 
> Yeah it ends abruptly I just had this scene and had to put it down.

When Gordon woke, his bed was empty. 

_ Had Benrey really just… up and left? _ He wondered sleepily. Then his groggy brain caught on to the thought, and he rolled his face morosely into his pillow and spent a while wondering why it bothered him so much. 

All the worried thoughts, and the embarrassed thoughts about the worried thoughts, however, were interrupted by furious clanging from the kitchen. Not like Benrey’d (he sure  _ hoped _ it was benrey- getting robbed was the only thing that could top getting morning-after ditched by a guy he’d always thought of as pursuing  _ him _ ) dropped something, but just like he was being as loud as he could in his task. 

Whatever that task was.

Gordon glanced at the clock, then forced himself to get up and plant both feet on the floor. 6:32 am or not, he should probably at least investigate. 

  
  


Gordon padded from carpet to cold tile and rubbed at his eyes. 

‘’Whatr’ you doin’ up babe?” he rasped.

“Uhhhhhhh…..” Benrey was doing something at the counter and didn’t look at him.. ”Stealing.” 

Gordon’s sleepy mind ran into that statement like it was a brick wall. “What.”

Something smooth bumped into his fingers. He looked down to see it was the handle of a coffee mug that Benrey was currently trying to push into his hands. 

“Oh, uh, thanks.” He took it, and then decided that figuring out the ‘stealing’ thing could wait until he’d drank some of it, too. 

So he did, and after a satisfied nod, Benrey seemed to think the matter was settled, because he wandered back over to the stove, where something was sizzling in a pan. The air smelled like frying eggs, but also kind of like cake, so Gordon wasn’t sure what it could be.

He stood right where he’d been left and blearily watched as Benrey wiggled around the kitchen and did such a terrible job of humming something that Gordon couldn’t identify until about half of his coffee was gone.

It was ‘Ocean Man’.

He piped up again. “So...  _ what _ are you stealing, and why, again?”

“Mostly food. Um. Want a list?” 

“ _ No _ I don- Wait. What? You haven’t taken anything- you haven't even  _ left  _ yet, how _ could _ you have? Did- did you take stuff and leave and come back or something?” 

“Huh, what? No.” the sizzling from the stove, which had wound down some, picked back up again as Benrey went over to it and flipped something. “I’m  _ uuusing _ it.” He pointed at Gordon listlessly. 

“What?” Gordon said.

“Can’t un-coffee coffee, bro.”

Gordon’s brain took a while to parse what he meant. “Wait. You’re making breakfast? Man, do you really need me to give you permission for something like that?”

Benrey said nothing, but it felt like a little bit of a put-out kind of nothing. Gordon sighed internally before going to reassure him. Of course Benrey did. He shoulda known.

“You……. Aren’t stealing.” Gordon said slowly. “I give you permission to have food from my kitchen any time. Especially if you’re making me coffee.”

“Breakfast too.” Benrey said as he started pushing Gordon towards the table. Gordon let him. 

“Yeah, breakfast too. Breakfast extra.” Something occurred to him, and he blushed. “And thank you, by the way. I should have said that earlier. ” 

“Sorry if it’s fuckin. Uh- weird, I’ve never had a kitchen as nice as this one to use.” 

“It’s really not that n-” Gordon stopped himself as he was all but pushed into his chair and Benrey disappeared again. He’d never actually seen anything except the outside of Benrey’s apartment building, he realized, so he couldn’t really say. “Um- it’s not weird at all, I mean.” 

“Oh cool.” Benrey said blandly, at odds with the extreme clanging around he was doing behind him. Gordon continued to sip his coffee, resigned to whatever was happening back there, and after only a moment a plate was being put in front of him.

“Careful it’s hot.” 

“French toast?” 

“Oh- Sorry.” Gordon stuttered after speaking over Benrey. 

“Huh? W-no, you’re chill. It’s french toast but it’s exper-imental so watch out.” Benrey waved a hand blandly as he wandered back to the counter.

  
  


“Huh. We’re both scientists, I guess.” Gordon mumbled before shoving a bite of whatever it was he was being given, no hesitation. There were probably easier ways to kill him, and besides. It smelled good. 

“Lemon?....” he looked down at his french toast. “Did we have lemon bread?”

He missed the way Benrey’s eyes flickered to him when he said ‘we’, before he came into sight to sit next to him, coffee and an un-french-toasted slice of bread in hand. 

“No I uh. I made it.” 

“You made this...  _ bread? _ ”

“Yeah, I didn’t- More like cake tbh. I woke up early anyway, and I didn’t wanna make pancakes.” 

Gordon squinted at his admittedly delicious meal, becoming more confused the more his brain came online. 

“When…...did you wake up?”

“Um, Uhhhhhh-” Benrey continued the word out into a quiet drone as he looked over at the clock, muffling it with a sip of coffee halfway through. 

“Four.”

“...Four.”

Benrey nodded. “Yeah definitely four, probably. Three? ...Thirty?”

“You… didn’t have to.” Gordon said lamely, unsure of what you say in a situation like this. “How much do you need to sleep?” 

“What?”

  
Gordon waited.

“Oh. ...Not much? And more like, I was kinda like.” He paused again, clearly embarrassed. “Not. Not excited.”

“Not-not excited?” Gordon teased. “So, excited?” 

“No bored.” Benrey corrected, even more flustered. “Couldn’t sleep because I was. Bored. Hey, you should be nice if I’m being. Gonna- if I’m doing you a solid, please.”

Gordon just snorted, not pushing the issue. “Hey, do you not like poppy seeds or something? Isn’t lemon poppy seed the thing?” 

“Wh- do you have those?” 

“Oh.” Right, this was his kitchen. “Guess not.” 

Benrey scoffed before shoving the rest of his bread slice in his mouth and speaking around it. “Gimme that mug bro you’re stupid in the AM.” 

Gordon couldn’t even begin to argue that, so he just shoved some cake in his own cake-hole and looked out at the already-hot morning outside. Behind him, Benrey was humming something else. 

...Was that Barbie Girl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationships are about give and...uh, give. Give footsie and therapy help, get french toast. U get me

**Author's Note:**

> (later gordon will claim the car quickie was so he could drive more safely, not because he was horny or impatient or anything)
> 
> Gordon got something nonalcoholic there so he could drive, don't worry. Benrey just didn't notice because he's benrey


End file.
